The Heated Metal From the Forge
by Scorpu'la
Summary: Femslash Elsa/OFC. A stranger travels to Arendelle on a task given to her by a young man, will she be Elsa's destruction or her greatest hope?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I acknowledge I do not own the Disney characters utilized in this story. I would also like to forewarn that this story has some dark moments and it is rated M for valid reasons. It seems this story would not stop bothering my mind until I started to write some of it. I warn now that it may never get finished and at the end of January I'm heading to Navy bootcamp, so I'm going to say sorry now, "Sorry."

–

Shamira walked out of the rundown tavern into the dreary-looking cobbled streets. A light rain pattering down on her dark brown leather cloak while the stench of greasy food and drunken smelly men clings to her skin. However, Shamira was too lost in her thoughts about the job she had just accepted to give any thought to the less then reputable tavern. She had arrived into town recently and heard rumors that a young man was searching for renowned mercenaries and heroes to take upon a difficult task. The people hypothesize among themselves outlandish ideas of what this task could be since the young man refused to tell anyone except for the people he deemed could handle the challenge. And yet this man continuing to search for more people to take upon the task shows his low belief in anyone completing the feat, which makes the population even more curious to know.

Shamira feels a strong stirring desire to leave this grimy filthy town of Weselton and escape back to the freedom of the forest. Bits and pieces of a breeze try to creepy up under her mask makes her finally start moving towards the edge of the town where the forest can be seen. Once away from the grubby underbelly citizens of Weselton, Shamira's black metallic mask seeps back into her face until no recognition of it's exist is left. The mask is how she was able to land this job and many jobs before. A simple black mask that fits the upper half of her face like a glove with her bright green eyes blazing out, the bottom of the mask curving around her plump red lips in a replica of large black fangs. The young man needed no other convincing, they never do, that Shamira is who she appears to be because everyone knows that the Crimson Knight's mask will occasionally flicker as if there was hot burning coals underneath the mask shining through with flashes of a reddish orange. Storytellers love to enchant their audiences with tales of the Crimson Knight's feats, from the heartfelt stories of saving the innocent lives of paupers from slavers and poverty to the stories to scare children at night about the assassination of ruthless Kings and noblemen.

With a heavy sigh Shamira slides down a tree to land on the ground as she gathers her thoughts on how to start her voyage to her destination. Trotting forth from the darkening forest a giant black wolf appears, a white patch slash of fur cuts across hid left eye like a scar is the only detail that gives away his presence in the darkening light. The black wolf lays his head down in his family's lap, waiting to hear what awaits their future.

Shamira smiles down at the black wolf while gently running her hand through his thick fur, "Well Zavi, we had a difficult task ahead of us. We have two Sorceresses to defeat. One has the ability to control people's emotions, making them believe they love the Sorceress and call her a Princess. The other Sorceress is the more dangerous of the two, that's what I was warned anyway, her beautiful alone could make the strongest of men fall to their knees before her and if that doesn't work then she uses her ice ability to defeat her conquests and crowns herself Ice Queen." Zavi jerks his head up to look his human in the eye to express how incredulous he finds this fantasy story.

Shamira laughs, "I know, it all sounds crazy. The man even gave me a ring to wear that is suppose to protect me from at least the Sorceress Princess' abilities but he had nothing to aid against the Sorceress Ice Queen. Either way, I have no intention of attacking two people until I have proof that they are criminals hurting people. Besides, there was just something about that young man that does not settle well with me... Oh well, at dawn tomorrow we will find a Captain willing to take a young woman and her 'dog' to the nearest port to the kingdom of Arendelle and we'll continue from foot so we can survey the area before making our approach." Zavi scoffs at the word 'dog' but in general seems to give off a sense of agreement with the plan for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

–

Queen Elsa fluttered around the marketplace in extreme panic. The feeling of a looming failure making her heart fill with dread. There are scarfs of every color, jewelry of every type, chocolate of every shade of brown, and yet nothing has fulfilled what the Queen is so desperately searching for. The only easy decision she has made today is to wear a real blue dress instead of one of her ice creations, because with how she is feeling right now she doesn't know if she could have focused enough to keep it from melting. Trying to resist the urge to pull all her hair out in frustration the Queen spots a vendor she has never seen before located at the very end of the marketplace. Hope slightly renewed the Queen makes her approach. The owner of the vender spotting the Queen's approaching form gives her a wide smile that has a hint of cruelty at the corners.

The vendor bows, "I was wondering when you would finally come to see my merchandise. I heard there is a birthday coming up for Princess Anna and I assure you that you will find no better present than what I can present you with."

The Queen slightly taken back at his arrogance responds, "We will just have to see. What do you sell?"

"Throughout my travels I find unique trinkets that have magically qualities but they are very expensive so I don't display them. That's why I display these weapons for the common peasants to buy. But for you, my Queen, I have the very best magical trinket for you to give Princess Anna and I'll even sell it for a discount."

"May I see this trinket?"

"Of course my Queen, if you follow me I can take you to my camp where I keep my more valuable items safe," the vendor steps away from his table and waves for the Queen to follow in hast. The Queen hesitates for a second but when the feeling of dread of not finding the prefect present for Anna starts to settle back in she quickly follows the shadowy vendor. They continue walking for minutes, the Queen surprised when they start walking through the forest but feels she is already too far in to turn back. They reach a small camp and the vendor ruffles through a box and pulls out a simple looking gold box.

"Now it's looks can be deceiving but once you open this and hear the magical sounds it creates you will be _begging_ me to buy it!" the vendor exclaims with a flinty glint in his eye that does not match his words. The Queen slightly skeptical and ignoring the warning bells going off in her head takes the box from the vendor. Holding the box close and giving the vendor a wary glance, the Queen opens the box. The last thing she remembers is a white puff of powder hitting her in the face and hearing an evil crackle...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Warning: This one is on the dark side a bit, might trigger some people.

–

Fighting through the fog in her mind, Queen Elsa opens her eyes. She abruptly closes them against the bright light burning at them. She tries to bring her hands up to shield her eyes but finds them restrained. Panic settles into her chest and she shakes her head trying to fully clear her mind. The sound of a log falling over in a fire pit pulls her focus to a few paces to her left. The sight makes her gasps in recollection of the last events she remembers before falling a sleep. The small noise catches the man's attention and he gives her an evil grin while blatantly eying her up and down. The heated emotion behind his eyes make the Queen struggle with renew vigor against her bindings to only realize that each wrist is wrapped in a cuff and chained to stakes in the ground, forcing her arms to spread wide apart.

The man laughs at her pathetic attempts at freedom, "About time you woke up! I was _worried_ I'd have to start the _fun_ without you." He stalks forward until he is standing at her side staring down on his captured prize, "I must say that he was very right about your beauty but you don't seem so dangerous when you can't use your hands,"

"What are you talking about? Why are you doing this?!" Elsa feels anger burning through her veins falling into a trap. Glancing around to see if anything in her surrounds can help her.

"Someone really doesn't like you and is willing to pay a handsomely price for your head," the fake vendor sneers at her while watching her chest heave from her pants of exertion from pulling on her bindings. "But don't you worry that pretty head of yours," He gestures his arms out wide at the surrounding before crouching closer, "I moved us farther from your pathetic little Village so no one will disturb us while we finish some important _business_ beforehand,"

The captured Queen stills like a rabbit that realizes there is a predator nearby ready to pounce. A sense of dread fills her and seeps out in the form of a shiver as she tries to deny what she suspects what he wants, "What... What do you mean?"

The man ignores her question at first choosing instead to grab her hair in his meaty hand to pull her up into a cruel imitation of a kiss. While still shocked the Queen puts up no resistance as the fake vendor gets on top of her and uses his weight to pin her to the ground. After grinding his hips into her, he sits up straddling her hips and pulls out a knife that was attached to his side.

Freed from the evil man's unwanted mouth Elsa screams for help which makes the man laugh before slapping her across her face. His ring cutting her cheek open, "Save your breath for when I'm inside of you, you will really be screaming then!" He takes the knife and cuts the top of her dress between her breasts causing her to stay still in fear of being stabbed. He throws the knife off to the side and uses both of his hands to grab the edges where he had cut the dress and proceeds to rip the dress even farther down. Getting up he continues to rip it all the way down before jumping back onto his prize, poking her between her hips. A needy moan escapes the man's throat at the thought of only one more barrier separating him from his prize.

Still reeling in shock at the dramatic change of today's events, the Queen begins to cry and starts screaming for help. Desperate for anyone to hear her and help her escape, she tries to tug on the bindings again. The man's smile just gets wider and she can feel him getting harder through his pants. Revolted at the sensations assaulting her body she closes her eyes, only tears continue to leak through.

Suddenly the horrible feeling of the vile man is lifted off her body. A slightly manly squeak of shock escapes his throat before it becomes muffed. Baffled, the supine Queen cracks her eyes open in search of what had occurred. A few paces away she can see the man's legs on the ground convulsing. The rest of the man is blocked by a tree. What feels like minutes but in reality is probably just seconds, the man's legs become deathly still. A silhouette of a standing hooded figure forms from behind the tree and slowly approaches the chained Queen. Suddenly the cloaked figure flicks the cloak off and lets it float down to cover the Queens spreadeagled body.

"I mean not to scare or harm you, ma'am. I heard your distress and came to... relieve you of your problem." The revealed woman looked to be struggling on what to say, "I'm going to slowly reach over and use this key I found on him to unlock your arms. Again, I do not intend to hurt you," The woman continues to stare down at the chained woman hoping for a response. When all she receives is a continue shocked expression, she repeats her words soothingly while slowly reaching over and unlocking the trapped woman's arms.

The woman realizing she can freely move her arms, scampers away from the stranger while maintaining enough thought process to keep the cloak covering her body. The stranger holds up both hands to symbolize she has no evil intent, "I'm just a lone woman with her dog traveling to Arendelle. I know it must be hard to trust anyone right now but all I want to do is help you."

Still receiving no response from the woman in the ruined blue dress, the stranger slowly takes off the pack on her back. The woman stiffens in fear at not knowing what the stranger is planning and a cold chill blows through the air but she relaxes slightly when the stranger's hands reappear with a green tunic and brown breeches. The stranger slow moves today the woman with the clothes held before her, once she is a few feet away, she stops and lowers the articles of clothing onto the ground. She slowly steps back, "I'm going to go put that fire out, my back will be to you. If you want to leave, I won't stop you. If you stay, then I will assist you to the Village of Arendelle."

Continuing her slow pace away from the woman, the stranger turns her back on her and slowly starts putting the fire out. Her mind trapped in a debate on what she will see when she turns around. She can hear the ruffle of movement behind her for awhile and then tentative small foot steps seem to be approaching her.

Feeling a slight smile cross her face at the surprise that the woman decided not to flee. The stranger turns to face the woman, "I'm glad you stayed, I would have worried about your safety otherwise. Let me introduce myself, my name is Shamira and my dog-" Shamira gives a sharp whistle and a rustling can be heard from the nearby bushes, "Zavi is my loyal companion. He actually is the one that heard your distress and got my attention to follow him to your location." Elsa feels her breath catch in her throat when the inadequate described 'dog' comes forth from his guarding post; and yet, Elsa feels no fear because when she looks in the proud black wolf's eyes she sees only warmth and a promise of protection. The fear that has been pulsing through her veins the whole time is suddenly released leaving her lightheaded until she topples forward fainting into the stranger's, Shamira's, arms.


End file.
